Howl's Castle of Many Ways
by Gemma22
Summary: from Charmain's POV takes place after House of Many Ways
1. Chapter 1: Michael Who?

Chapter 1: Strange Reunion

I'm sitting outside on the patio of Howl's castle; we have been traveling through Ingary for a couple of hours now. Judging from the sun it's pretty early in the morning, no one's up yet. I've come to visit Sophie, Howl, and of course their darling son, Morgan.

I hear a voice coming from inside,

"Charmain! Oh come on! CHARMAIN!" it's Calcifer, I wonder what he wants now. Fortunately, he's recovered quickly since the giant explosion that occurred while he was destroying the lubbock eggs a few months ago. _Unfortunately_, so did him massive ego.

"Oh please hurry, I'm starving, I don't think I can hold on… very much…longer…oh…I'm so weak...Charmain?" Calcifer whimpers dramatically.

"Calm down you crybaby! I'm coming!"

I walk in the door to find the fire demon sitting in the hearth. The log he's burning could last him at least another hour, hardly such an emergency to be so demanding!

" You know, it wouldn't do you any harm to learn some manners!" I say while placing two more logs under his fiery body.

"Me? Manners? Pah! Fire demons don't have manners!" he says smartly with a smug grin on his face.

Wizard Howl descends the stairs wearing his best suit of scarlet and gray.

"Now Calcifer, don't be so mean to our delightful guest! Charmain I'm terribly sorry for my demon's horrid behavior. " Howl says politely with his usual dazzling smile, "You shouldn't even bother Charmain! You are free now, remember? You can get the logs yourself, you lazy bum!"

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Morgan squeals while thumping down the stairs.

"Good morning Morgan! How'd you get out of your crib?" Howl asks, surprised.

"Mikey helped me!" Morgan responds, an enormous smile spreading across on his beautiful face.

"Mikey? Who's Mik—

" Hello! It's been too long Howl!" says a tall, lanky man with an excited and kind expression standing at the top of the stairs.

"Michael? Is that really you?" Howl exclaims, running up the stairs to embrace the strange man, "I haven't seen you in years! How've you been?"

This is very strange; even though Howl is a truly loving person he rarely shows it with such enthusiasm. I don't think I've ever seen him so genuinely shocked and ecstatic.

"I was passing through Market Square when I spotted your castle in the distance. I simply had to drop in! This young man, is he your…SON?" Michael asks, disbelief in his eyes as he points towards Morgan.

"Why yes it is my son! Morgan, he's now three years old." Howl says proudly.

"What's all the racket? Howl you'll wake up the bab—MICHAEL? What are you doing here? How've you been?" Sophie runs down the stairs and plants a big, messy kiss on Michael's forehead.

The three of them kept talking and filling one another in on what's happened in their lives since they last saw each other. I sat there listening and from what I heard, Michael used to be Howl's apprentice. He fell in love with Sophie's sister, Lottie and they moved away to High Norland where they got married. Michael is now a respected wizard who heals his patients, like a doctor. It's now lunchtime and Sophie is cooking lunch on the protesting Calcifer.

"Michael, you look preoccupied, is there something bothering you?" Sophie asks, concerned.

"Well, there's something I must warn you two about," says Michael. The mood has changed suddenly from excitement to worry.

"Yes Michael, what is it?" asks Howl seriously,

"It's the Witch of the Waste…"


	2. Chapter 2: Purple!

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I do not own any of these characters. They are creations of Diana Wynne Jones. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two

"The Witch of the Waste?" Howl says, shocked, "Michael, are you ill? We defeated that witch a couple years ago…you were there, we couldn't have done it without you!"

"Yes Howl that is true," responds Michael, a look of despair in his eyes, "but it seems we didn't dispose of her…remains properly."

"What do you mean," asks Sophie, clearly nervous, "we reduced her to nothing but dust!"

I am lost in this conversation. I've heard the stories of the battle between Wizard Howl and the Witch of the Waste. They all clearly end with the defeat of that horrid witch. What is this man talking about?

" So what is it Michael? The old windbag is back?" asks Calcifer.

" Well…not necessarily _back,_ her powers stayed in the dust and…this _creature_ did some kind of magic to bind her powers to them." Michael says, uneasily.

"Creature?" Sophie questions.

"Rumors say he's descendant from some kind of insect," answers Michael.

What? An insect? A feeling of dread passes through my body when I think of the lubbock I met at Great Uncle William's.

"Is he purple?" I ask suddenly. Michael looks over at me, surprised. This is the first time I've really spoken after his grand entrance. What a great first impression I must be making. He must think me a rambling child with useless questions of the colour purple!

"Purple? Well I don't know…what's your name miss?" asks Michael politely

"Charmain. Charmain Baker," I answer, "If he has a purplish complexion he could possibly be a lubbockin!" I say, trying to prove to him that the question actually has a point.

"A lubbockin!" Howl exclaims, "You mean those awful creatures Calcifer destroyed?"

Calcifer shudders, remembering his near death experience. I sure hope it's some awful coincidence. I hate lubbocks! I've had my share of their trouble!

"I'll have to look into that, Miss Baker," Michael says

" Please, call me Charmain,"

A whiny Morgan (cranky from staying up late last night) interrupted the conversation soon after lunch. Morgan gets along really well with Waif and her puppies. They were playing until eleven at night yesterday. Waif seemed happy to let her three puppies burn off their energy. Sophie, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased with Morgan's late bedtime.

"Have a nap, my darling. Then you may join us again," Sophie negotiates.

"NO! I wanna play!" cries Morgan while Sophie carries him upstairs.

Michael and Howl go into the living room. I suspect to talk of grown-up issues that they don't want me to hear. Well, I think I should be allowed to hear such issues, I am not a child anymore! I walk towards the room, staying just outside the door that has been left ajar.

"Do you think we should be concerned?" asks Howl, "It sounds like a serious situation, Michael. The Witch's powers are quite strong and lubbockins are very evil creatures,"

"I think it would be wise to take a few precautions," Michael says.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Don't talk about it too much around Sophie. I don't want her to worry." Suggests Howl.

I don't like this remark. Sophie is a very talented witch and they would be lucky to have her help! She should be kept up to date on this matter. Sometimes Howl can be so inconsiderate of others' powers. His intentions are good but Sophie would be a wonderful asset to their defense team.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I like criticism, good or bad!

P.S.: if you're a fan of Twilight (who isn't) you should check out my dear friend's story! It's called Black Sheep. Search Smileyface55 for other stories by her like the sequel to black sheep and some Harry Potter stories!! :D


End file.
